


Seven

by HarryMason



Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25981498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryMason/pseuds/HarryMason
Summary: Porque al final, Naruto siempre supo que las cosas debieron de acabar así.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: Obras aborrecibles de Fanfiction [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885627
Kudos: 1





	Seven

Naruto sentía que las fuerzas se le iban, cada gramo de energía siendo drenado de su ser. Delante de él, Sasuke se alzaba poderoso. Claro estaba, solo era un fachada. Debía de estar igual o peor que el.

El rubio inhaló y exhaló. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, pero aún le faltaba la determinación para llevarlo a cabo. Por tantos años el Uchiha había sido su principal motivación para volverse más fuerte, para intentar estar un paso delante de él y hacer que volviese a la aldea. Pero conforme pasaban los años y la emoción inicial se desvanecía, Naruto había llegado a la conclusión de que nada volvería a ser como antes. Justo después del primer encuentro en la guarida de Orochimaru, el supo que la venganza había robado la bondad del corazón de Sasuke.

Siempre cambiante, nadie estaría a salvo si el Uchiha sobrevivía. "Las personas no cambian" se dijo a si mismo. Sasuke no había cambiado, la maldicion del odio se encontraba allí, esperando un solo detonante para surgir de nuevo. Naruto suspiro, sentía todo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros.

Intercambia unos golpes con su contra parte, uno de ellos logra lanzar al azabache contra un muro de roca. Después de unos momentos observa como el evoca el Chidori.

Escucha la voz de Kurama, el zorro le advierte de las llamas negras y le dice que Sasuke quiere acabar de una vez por todas. Está bien, para Naruto aquello es apropiado. El Kyūbi le da lo último que queda de su Chakra, ambos sonríen. Al final, morirán juntos, como siempre debió ser.

Mientras el Resengan toma forma, Naruto siente todas esas vidas que alguna vez se entrelazaron con la suya. Ahora tiene la fuerza suficiente.

El choque entre ambas fuerzas es colosal, el rubio logra atravesarle el tórax al Uchiha, el corazón y parte de los pulmones desaparecen. Es una herida limpia, sin sufrimiento excesivo. Sasuke queda tendido sobre el suelo del Valle del Fin. Boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando respirar. La poca sangre que tenía en el cerebro se va y con ello finalmente muere. Con todos esos deseos de transformar el mundo yéndose al traste.

Naruto sintió como las visceras estallaban a causa del intenso calor. La electricidad invadió las venas e hizo que los vasos sanguineos explotaran. Cayó y el piso debajo de el se transformó en una cama de sangre. Sintió que el alma se le iba, pero a pesar de ello estaba feliz. Por fin el y Sasuke irían a un sitio donde no habrían de sufrir jamás. Se sumirían en un sueño eterno en donde no podrían ser lastimados ni maldecidos por los actos de sus antepasados.

Escucha los gritos desesperados de Sakura, pero a cada segundo que transcurre estos se vuelven más y más lejanos. Cierra los ojos y en sus últimos momentos de vida se deja envolver por todo el amor que alguna vez sintió por Sasuke, imaginando todo aquello que no pudo ser.

**Author's Note:**

> Este trabajo fue publicado originalmente en Fanfiction el 17 de Diciembre de 2017 bajo otro de mis seudónimos.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer c:


End file.
